Ice melts
by CaptainSarge
Summary: For years the ice Queen has surrounded her heart with ice walls when it comes to men. But after agreeing to help one of her fathers old friends eliminate a threat to Arandelle, she finds herself up against a fiery enemy. And we all know what happens when fire meets ice
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Legend

"Believe it or not, Drago Bludvist is responsible for unifying the tribes of the barbaric archipelago. You see four years ago he launched his attack on the archipelago. The battles that followed claimed several lives including the life of the former chief of Berk Stoick the vast who also happened to be the father of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock. Or as he is popularly known now, the Dragon King. This led to a confrontation between the king and Drago. Although Drago lost it was far from the last time the Vikings would hear from him...

Over the moths that followed Drago led smaller attacks against other tribes in the archipelago. Eventually it became too much for the Vikings and they decided to work together to eliminate the common enemy. The chiefs of the tribes formed a war council that was headed by the three chiefs with the most influence, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock of the Hairy Hooligans, Big Boobied Bertha of the Bog Burglars and Alvin The treacherous of the Outcasts.

However within weeks of the council being formed it was agreed that they needed one person to lead the joint army. After some arguments it was decided that the chief of the Hairy Hooligans would lead. This was because of his very unviking like trait of thinking things through, his battle smarts and most importantly, his ability to control dragons.

It did not take long for this decision to start showing results. In a matter of months Drago's forces in the barbaric archipelago had been completely wiped out. Ever since then Drago has been fleeing further south in hopes of finding new allies to help him fight the Vikings. Meanwhile the Vikings gave Hiccup who led them to victory the title of king and they have since been hunting Drago so that he could pay for his crimes against both the Vikings and dragons.

Recently rumors have risen that Drago has found a strong ally in the south who has power that other kingdoms could only ever dream of having. If the rumors are true then the Vikings and Hiccup are in for their greatest challenge ever.

 **Short I know but I'm an amateur so this is the best I could do. Please follow and comment I really gotta know your opinions. BTW I will try to update at least once a week. Live long and propane**


	2. Friend of my enemy

**Chapter 2: Friend of my enemy**

"I can promise you one thing….. You're all going to die" Everyone in the cell looked at the person speaking with eyes full of terror. "But if you tell me what I want to I will make sure that it's as fast and painless as possible. If you don't..." the just man chuckled leaving the prisoners with their imagination. They had heard that their captor was very creative when it came to torture. "There are fates much worse than death" His voice was very low but everyone heard him and got the threat very clearly.

"So what do you say?" Hiccup turned away from the prisoners and faced the wall. He drew a dagger from a hiding place in his sleeve and touched the tip of it to test its sharpness. Seconds of heavy silence passed before Hiccup turned and threw the dagger at the prisoners so fast that no one understood what had happened until a burly man fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Everyone gasped in horror at what had just happened to their comrade. "Don't worry he's alive" Hiccup said as he walked over to the man. He knelt next to the man then withdrew his dagger from the man abdomen. He wiped the blood on the mans tunic then spoke again "There are several areas on the body that you can stab without killing your victim. It hurts like Hel but it's not fatal"

The prisoners shared terrified looks. They all got the message. A silent question was passed across the room. Speak or not. Hiccup walked to the iron door that prevented the prisoners from leaving the cell and opened it but before walking out he turned back. "Just so you know I am okay with any choice you make" He was about to walk out of the cell when someone shouted "Wait!"

Hiccup turned to the person who had stopped him with an inquisitive look. The boy looked at his cellmates fully aware of what they would do to him for what he was about to do. But nothing they could do to him could be worse than what their captor would do. "I'll tell you what you want to know."

Hiccup looked at the person again taking in his features this time. He was young. Most likely in his late teens. He had fiery red hair and freckles dusted his face. "Come over here" The boy hesitantly walked over to Hiccup Stopping only once when he reached the man Hiccup had stabbed earlier. "What's your name?" the boy was a bit surprised by the question but answered anyway "Ivar sir"

"Well Ivar sir…." Ivar tried his best not to laugh at the joke but failed and his little joy was taken away by thoughts of what the man in front of him would do to him for it. However the man just continued "these men will take away to a place I am not ready to disclose yet. You are free to take two people with you" Hiccup said gesturing to two Vikings who were standing outside the cell "who would you like to take with you?"

Ivar took with him two boys who looked the same as him but younger and slightly shorter. "I guess the rest of you have chosen your fate slow and painful." Hiccup walked out of the cell then ordered another Viking to take the man he had stabbed to the healers. "Tell them to do whatever it takes to get him on his feet as soon as possible" he ordered the Viking

"So I heard you almost impaled a man in there" Snotlout told his cousin as soon as he left the dungeon. Hiccup just walked past him without answering. "Let me guess another assassin" Snotlout just shook his head when his cousin nodded. "When will Drago learn that it will take much more than a few rookie assassins to take out the Dragon king?" Hiccup stopped and turned to face his cousin "you know I don't like that name"

"So what should I call you? The flame king, spawn of Loki, shadow of death?" only when Snotlout noticed the look of absolute rage on Hiccup did he add "Look Hiccup, no matter how much you don't like those names someone is still going to call you one of them. Hel some of the people in this very castle call you those names" Hiccups expression changed from rage to surprise instantly. "Who calls me that?" he managed to ask.

Snotlout just shrugged his shoulders and started walking away. "Answer my question" Hiccup demanded as he followed him to the stairs. Snotlout simply ignored him. Hiccup gave up and just walked beside his cousin in silence. They had almost reached the top of the stairs when they met a maid.

"Can you do something for us?" Snotlout asked her. "Anything for the dragon king" she responded. Snotlout resumed walking and called over his shoulder "Thank you" leaving the girl completely confused. When they were out of ear shot Snotlout looked at Hiccup and whispered "told you"

"If what the boy told us is true then Drago and his army or whatever is left of it is eleven days journey to the south. Apparently he is meeting up with anyone who will listen to him and asking for help in a war against the Dragon king" at this Snotlout and Hiccup shared a look and Snotlout smirked.

Hiccup who was sitting at the head of the table put his hands on the table and tried to let what he had heard sink in. "So what you're saying is that he is trying to turn the southern kingdoms against us" Heather who was two sits to his left nodded "Has anyone joined him?" At this question Heather looked a little uncomfortable. "Well…"

OxOxOxOxO

"If what this man is telling us and there really is a psychotic Viking coming to Arandelle, then we have no choice but to work with him" an elderly lady with shoulder length blonde hair said. A red head man who looked to be few years the woman junior spoke up "I agree with Chancellor Bertha. We must work together with this man to eliminate the threat before its close enough to bring harm to Arandelle and it's her citizens". Several voices of agreement rose across the room but they were silenced by a single hand gesture from the woman at the head of the table.

"Let us vote then" the woman said then continued "Everyone in favor of Chancellor Bertha's suggestion raise your hands". All the hands in the room rose almost immediately. The woman sighed then turned to a guard who was standing behind her. "Let him in". The man Nodded to a second guard who was standing in front of a door and the second guard opened the door.

A big hairy man holding a staff and sporting several scars on his face walked into the room before the door was closed behind him. "Looks like we will be working together Mr.….. Sorry I seem to have forgotten your name" The edges of the hairy mans lips turned upward slightly before he answered "Bludvist. Drago Bludvist"

OxOxOxOxO

As everyone got up to leave the room a guard walked in followed by two other guards who were holding a redhead boy with freckles on his face. The boy had many bruises on his face and his clothes were torn dirty and bloody. "What happened to him?" Elsa Asked completely shocked by the boys' appearance. "All he told us was that he wanted to speak to a Mr. Dragon Bloodyfist"

Ivar looked around and upon spotting Drago he Started talking nervously "He ki… he killed… he killed them". Drago looked surprise at first but then asked the boy "Who?" "Everyone. He killed them all. And he sent me here to tell you that he's coming for you and that he will kill anyone who stands in his way". Dragos face paled how did he know that I'm here he thought to himself. "Do you know when he will get here?" one of the councilors asked. Ivar looked at him then answered "He's already here"

As soon as the boy answered a huge explosion was heard outside and it was soon followed by screams and roars.

 **Okay Chapter 2 is done and I hope you like it. Tried my best to make it as long as possible without cramming too much stuff in it. Please comment I really need a few pointers. Live long and propane**


	3. No mere mortal

**Chapter 3: Anything but a mortal**

Elsa unlike other rulers tried to be impartial. And when she was partial she tried her best to make it look like what she was doing was best for everyone. When Drago asked her for help she accepted on the spot (although she didnt tell him). by the time the council meeting started she had already made up her mind and was trying to come up with a way to convince the rest of the council without making it making it look obvious.

What she hadnt expected was that Drago would win over the council as easily as he did. Although most them tried to hide their thoughts, the four years Elsa had worked with them had given her the ability to see through their masks. What she saw at that moment filled her with joy. As much joy as one could experience when discussing war atleast.

However there was one problem. Captain Frederik, captain of Arandelles royal army looked doubtful. But unlike the other council members his doubt was real. The captains vote held less power than Elsas only and his influence among the council was second to none. "If he doesnt agree to this then there is a good chance everyone else wont" Elsa thought.

Who could blame them. Captain Frederik had been on the council since the ealry days of King Agnars reign. No one had been on the council longer than him. The old man might not have been as able with the sword as he used to but he was stronger than ever. He could easily control the people who controlled Arandelle.

When Elsa turned to Drago he was done talking and was looking in her direction. Elsa didnt know what to say since she barely heard what he was talking about. She cleared her throat thn turned to Frederik "What do you think?". She just hoped she said the right thing.

The old captain sat straighter in his chair then let out a long sigh. He had heard what Drago had said and had repeated it in his mind several times. But no matter how many times he tried to think about it, it just wouldnt click. There was either something Drago wasnt telling them or he didnt know. Frederik hoped that it was the latter.

"Im sorry your majesty but can Mr Bludvist tell us more about this Dragon King as he calls him and how they crossed paths" Maybe he could get something more if he heard the story again. Elsa nodded to Drago and he got the message. He cleared his throat and prepared to tell the story again.

"Around twenty five years ago" Drago started "King Agnar received a letter from one of his friends from the barbaric archipellago. The dragons raids had become too much and they needed help fighting them off. The Bludvists have been hunting down dragons for as long as the name has existed and the kign called upon me to help. I was more than happy to."

"I went to the archipellago and for a few months i travelled from island to ilsand help in the war against those beasts. Eventually i figured out that i couldnt get much accomplished on my own so i went to a gathering of chiefs and proposed that we work together to take down the mutual enemy"

"That didnt work out the way you would have liked i guess" a man with red hair broke in. "What makes you think that councillor Preston? Is it the fact that he already told us this story?" Chancellor Bertha asked in a sarcastic tone. Preston was about to answer but coucillor Kai spoke first " Can the two of you stay one meeting without starting an argument" Neither the coucnillor nor the chancellor answered. "Please go on"

Drago cleared his throat then continued "All the chiefs shot down the idea but that wasnt the worst thing that happened. While i was tryong to convince the chiefs dragons attacked. There was nothing i could do. Only two people survived the attack. Me and Stoick the vast, chief of Berk and... The Dragon Kings father"

"After tbe attack i started recruiting..." "Sorry for the intrusion Mr Bludvist but exactly how did you survive?" It was Captain Frederik who cut in. Drago looked a little irritated at being interupted again but answered anyway "My cape is made of dragon scales which are fire resistant" the old captain just nodded his head in response.

"After months of recruiting and trainig, i finally had a crew big enough to take on anything the dragons threw our way. For years things went great but i wasnt satisfied. The only way to trully end the dragon raids was to find and destroy their nest. I dedicated all my effort to finding the nest only to find out that it was the already destroyed. By a boy and his dragon"

"The Dragon King?" one of the councillors asked. "Yes. But he had fooled everyone. He only killes the queen of the nest. This meant that he became the leader of the dragons from that nest." "wait did you say that nest? As in there are other nests" a man around Elsa's age asked. "Many more". The mans face paled

"That was nine years ago. Four years ago i met the Dragon King for the first time. He wanted me to stop hunting dragons. At that point his army had already grown greatly and he had already conquered most of the archipellago. An impressive feat for someone who was only twenty years old. Or it would be if he wasnt a complete psycho"

At that point Elsa stopped listening. "The Dragon King was twenty years four years ago" she thought to herself "that means we are the same age. How can anyone control a creature like a dragon at the age of..." "in the battle that followed hetook advantage of the chaos and killed his father so that he could become chief of his tribe. He would have killed me too of it hadnt been for a dragon that turned on him and trapped him and his dragon in ice giving me the chance to escape."

Drago looked around the room and was glad to see that his story had the same effect on the people in the room that it had the first time. They all looked terrified except for Elsa and... "Did you ever come across him again?" Frederik asked. Drago supressed a growl. The old man looked completely unfazed by the story.

"No it isnt. When i found out that he was moving south, decided to follow him and we have fought atleast a dozen times" Drago said. "Im guessing you lost everytime"

Drago was starting to really hate the old man "I almost killed two times"

"But he's still alive"

"I stabbed him and threw him into a lake the first time then i shot him off his dragon and he fell hundreds of feet"

"But he's still alive"

"I have hired assassins tried ambushes, spies, threatening his loved one but nothing works"

"But he's still alive. Has it crossed your mind that maybe you weren't meant to beat him that he will always triumph over you"

"shut up"

"Have you ever thought that this war isnt one you can win"

"Shut up"

"I mean some one who can control dragons cant be a mere mortal. Maybe he was born with that power like our queen was born with hers. Maybe he is immortal thats why you cant kill him. Maybe thats why you will never kill him"

"SHUT UP! You think its easy fighting some one who has thousands of dragons at his disposal some one who is as gifted with strategy as him. Dragons alone i can take but with some one as smart and ruthless as him leading them there is next to nothing i can do." Drago turned his gaze to the floor in an attempt to hide the tears that were threatening to flow from his eyes.

When he spoke again it wasnt in his normal threatening voice but in a barely audible whisper "I have tried everything but its almost as if he always knows what i am planning on doing". Everyone in the room was suprised. None of them suspected that Drago had any emotion other than rage and to see him breakdown was a complte shock

Elsa spoke up for the first time since Drago started his story " Can you step out for a moment Mr Bludvist but stay close by". Drago did not even answer he simply got out of his chair and walked out of the room.

"I knew something was wrong from the moment he got here" Said Frederik " I have known Drago from since the days of King Agnar and he always had a fire about him. I haven't seen that fire since he got here. Whoever or whatever could break a man like Drago is not to be taken simply"

 **0x0x0x0x0**

"he's already here" an explosion was heard and it was followed by screams and roars. this went on for few seconds before everything went dead silent. Elsa gave Ivar a threatening look and the temperature in the room started dropping. "You led him here" she shouted.

"He already knew that Drago was here i swear" Ivar answered unfazed by te queens display of power .

"Dont make me force the truth out of you"

"Nothing you can do to me is worse than what he has already done to me"

All of the sudden the temperature in the room went back to normal. Elsa was filled with regret. Of course the boy was tortured to reveal where Drago was. It was moments like that that made her feel like the Duke of weaseltown was right about her being a monster.

"I...i am sorry. I didnt know" Elsa made a move to hold the boys hand but he stepped away from her. Before she could try anything else, a guard burst into the room. He was sweaty and panting. But he forced himself to stand straight and speak "There is... there is a... a man on...on a black dragon in the cour... in the courtyard. He says he ... he wants to speak to the queen." as sson as the man finished, he collapsed.

Elsa turned to face Drago and his face was completely pale. He wasn't even trying to hide his fear. He gulped the spoke "It him. The Dragon King"

 **And that is the end of chapter 3. Sorry it took so long my Pc crashed and i am currently stuck. I will still try to update as early as possible. BTW As a little extra in the apology package chapter 4 will be out much earlier than you might expect. Please comment. May the horse be with you**


	4. Touch of fire

**Chapter 4: Touch of fire**

"Why are we waiting? We know that Drago is in there" Snotlout complained "We should just burn this place to the ground and this stupid war is over". Hiccup ignored his cousin and continued surveying the area. The castle we conquered was only a few hours flight north of Arandelle. It was located on a cliff near the northern border of the kingdom.

Whoever had chosen the location for the castle must've been a military genius. No one could attack it from the north or west seeing as the cliff was too steep and too long for anyone to scale. Attacks from the south and east could easily be spotted by anyone with even the most acute vision. Those sides were bare for several miles and left no space for surprise attacks.

However geographical protection doesn't count when dragons are involved. Less than an hour after launching the attack, the castled was captured. Unlike the castle the Vikings had captured, Arandelles castle was on a flat piece of land and apart from the fjord, had no geographical protection. Snotlout was half right. They could easily burn down the place down but that wouldn't end the war.

Hiccup had a better understanding of the politics of the southern kingdoms than they knew. He understood how their alliances worked and he knew that if they were to attack Arandelle all of her allies would turn their weapons to the north. And Hiccup didn't want the war to last longer than was necessary.

"Snotlout is right you know" FIshlegs spoke for the first time he since they had arrived. "We could easily end this stupid war today. So what are we waiting for?" the war had affected lots of people, Fishlegs was one of the most affected. He lost both of his parents and his wife was in a coma. Something in him snapped and the once friendly Viking turned into one of the most ruthless people Hiccup had ever met.

"I already thought of that. We'd just be ending one war and starting another one. It's not worth it" Hiccup replied. "I have a better…..."

"Announcing her royal majesty Queen Elsa of Arandelle" a tall slim man shouted. A few seconds later Elsa followed by her council and Ivar walked onto the courtyard. Hiccups heart skipped a beat and the next moment he felt like it was going to stop beating. For a split second the woman who had walked onto the courtyard looked like Astrid.

Hiccup pushed those thoughts away the moment they surfaced in his mind. "That's not Astrid" he thought "Astrid is…. She's gone". Elsa walked up to where Hiccup and his friends were. She stopped just a few inches away from them. It surprised him for a moment before he realized what she was trying to do. She was trying to show that she wasn't scared of him.

"Your maj.." Hiccup started. "No need for formalities. What do you want?" Elsa cut in. The temperature around them dropped noticeably. Hiccup held back a laugh. She was trying to intimidate them. "You know what… no, who I want"

0x0x0x0x0

Elsa was a bit surprised by the fact that Hiccup didn't react to the change in the temperature. He didn't even look like he noticed. So she decided to be a little more direct. "And what if I don't feel like letting him go" she asked. "Then I'll get him through other means" the answer came almost immediately.

The temperature dropped a little more before Elsa spoke again "I'm not scared of a few dragons" She said referring to Toothless, Hookfang And Meatlug who stood almost motionless behind their riders. Hiccup took a step forward and closed the gap between them. He was a head taller than her and had to lean forward so that he could whisper in her ear "What about a lot of dragons"

Elsa gave Hiccup a confused look and in response he looked up. She replicated his action and all she could see was a flock of birds. She squinted her eyes then after some seconds she let out a gasp. All the soldiers who were present in the courtyard copied their queen's reaction when they looked up.

Dragons. Dozens of them. So far up that if one just looked up without carelessly he might mistake them for birds like Elsa did. For a brief moment of weakness Elsa thought of surrendering Drago but it didn't last. "Is that supposed to scare me?" she asked defiantly.

"You really are as strong as I have heard. I respect your decision" Hiccup stated as he turned away from her. He walked towards toothless and scratched his best friend. "Now bud" he whispered. The unholy offspring of death and lighting fired a plasma blast into the sky. Elsa, Her council and all the soldiers who were present turned their attention away from the dragon and his rider for a second and that's all it took.

Hiccup mounted Toothless, Snotlout and Fishlegs followed suit with their respective dragons and all the dragons that were flying above Arandelle started descending.

Realizing what was about to happen Elsa created a cover of ice over that protected her and her council from the barrage of fire that rained from heavens. Everyone else who was in the courtyard wasn't as lucky.

0x0x0x0x0

"Apart from the courtyard and a few rooms in the castle, everything else seems to be intact" Frederik reported. Elsa simply nodded at what the older man said. She was barely listening to his words. Her mind was still trapped in an icedome of her own creation watching her people get slaughtered yet unable to do anything about it. Her surroundings were completely consumed by red hot fire. Any weakness in the dome she had created would have led to not only her death but the deaths of the few people she had been able to save.

She didn't know how long she had been in there. It could've been a few minutes but it felt like hours. Her mind knew only one thing. Keep the dome up or you will die. And that's all that she did. Her mind, heart and body had only one function at that time and it was to keep the dome in one piece. The effort was both physically and mentally exhausting but she kept strong. Just as she was about to give up the fire stopped.

Elsa fell to her knees completely wasted. Her vision was blurry and she was barely clinging on to consciousness. She heard footsteps but they sounded muffled. She saw someone kneel next to her then heard him whisper "If I don't have Drago Bludvist within the next ten days, what happened here will happen to all of Arandelle" It was then that she realized that it was the Dragon King.

"You're a monster" she said in a voice that was barely a whisper. The man just stood up and walked away. Later she heard a roar then wings flapping and she knew he was gone. The Scent of burnt flesh filled her nose but before the nausea it caused overwhelmed her, darkness consumed her world.

"Can you hear me your majesty?" Elsa snapped out of her thoughts looked at the man who was talking to her. "Sorry I wasn't listening. What did you say?" Frederik shook his head. Elsa wasn't supposed to be working. She had been through too much. Even a hardened soldier would be given a break after such a slaughter. But Elsa seemed to have something against rest.

"I said we have one day left we have to do something or else it's the end" Frederik wouldn't normally admit defeat but against an enemy who had control over beasts that could wipe out entire armies there was no doing otherwise.

Elsa looked deep in thought for a few minutes. Just as Frederik started to get worried about her, she spoke "Get Mr. Bludvist and prepare some carriages, we're going to meet the Dragon King"

0x0x0x0x0

The hall was full of Vikings waiting for the good news. Hiccup had summoned them saying he had an announcement. The excitement in the room could not be missed. Everywhere Vikings were telling stories of how they had contributed to the war. Some bragged of how many kills they had, others bragged of how creative their kills were.

But the one person who was being discussed throughout the hall, was the one who had made it all possible. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third was a living legend, a gift from the gods and the greatest thing to ever happen to the barbaric archipelago according to the people in the room.

He had turned a battle that seemed all but lost into a crushing victory. Drago Bludvist the man who had been close to conquering the Vikings was now being hunted like a deer. He had no means of defending himself and if the rumors were true, his days were numbered.

The noise in the hall completely died down members of the war council started entering the room. Their footsteps could be heard all around the hall. After the generals came the chiefs and leading them was Alvin the treacherous who was followed by Big Boobied Berta and right behind her was Dagur the deranged. After all the chiefs had entered the room, Hiccup came in lastly.

AS soon as Hiccup entered the hall, everyone broke out in cheers. There was so much noise no one could hear what the person next to them was saying. Hiccup made his way to the front of the hall where his throne was located. It was between the councils chairs. As soon as he sat down Alvin got up and started the opening speech. After just a few words he sat down.

Hiccup stood up and cleared his throat. Once again the hall was filled with cheering. After a few minutes the noise died down. "The war is almost over" he started. Vikings didn't like long speeches so it was best to get straight to the point "When we attack Arandelle tomorrow this stupid war will finally end. Tomorrow we will kill anything that moves, burn anything that be burnt and take anything we want. But that's tomorrow. Today I want you to eat to your hearts contempt, drink till you can't drink anymore then drink some more"

This sparked some more cheering but it didn't last. "However before we start celebrating I want to make an announcement. I became king of the Vikings so that I could lead you in this war. So it is only right that when it ends I should step down as king"

Everyone in the hall gasped simultaneously. "It is the right thing to do" Hiccup finished then sat on his throne for what he considered the last time. All of the sudden Alvin got up from his chair.

"I visited the archipelago last week. There is enough food to last five harsh winters, enough wine to last generations and so many boats that some of them aren't being claimed. And who do you think made this happen"

Everyone in the hall shouted "Hiccup!"

"Who befriended the most feared dragon known to Viking kind?"

"Hiccup!"

"Who ended the war between Dragons and Vikings?"

"Hiccup!"

"Who saved the archipelago from a crazed madman?"

"Hiccup!"

Dagur jumped out of his seat the shouted at the top of his voice "Who should stay as king of the Vikings?"

The entire hall broke out in chants of Hiccup

Big Boobied Bertha grabbed hiccups shoulder to get his attention which she did. "I'm sorry your majesty but the people have spoken"

 **Longest chapter yet. Thanks for the comments and please keep commenting. I have a few surprises in the next two chapters which are already done btw. Just going through them again. Live long and propane.**


	5. The calm

_Chapter 5: The calm_

Hiccup felt a familiar warmth envelope his body. He tried recalling where he had felt the warmth before but nothing came to mind. He thought of opening his eyes so that he could see the source but he thought against it almost instantly. He was satisfied with his situation. After only a few minutes he realized that it wasn't the warmth that felt good. It was the memories associated with the warmth.

As soon as the realization sunk in, the temptation to open his eyes and study his surroundings returned. Once again Hiccup resisted the urge. He was afraid that if he opened his eyes, the memories would disappear.

Although they were blurry, he could feel that they were of great importance. He could feel a powerful emotional attachment to the memories. Even without properly visualizing them, Hiccup could feel himself flood with emotions. Anger, joy, and most notably sorrow.

As the memories played in his mind, Hiccup could feel himself start to shiver. He tried willing the warmth to spread further but it was fruitless. His body started shivering more violently. He was scared. He was terrified. He knew what was going to happen also that there was nothing he could do to stop it.

An explosion. Someone shouting his name. Rocks sent flying in all directions. And a heavy weight on his body. It happened so fast he didn't understand what had happened until he checked what the heavy object on his body was. Only to find himself looking straight into the lifeless eyes of his father.

He hadn't fully grasped everything before the image changed again. Hiccup was surrounded by dozens of dragons. Some with riders others without. They were firing down on a fortress in a practiced order. Nadders followed by gronckels then monstrous nightmares. It was a one sided battle. No, it was a massacre.

Everything was going according to his plan. No one would leave that fortress alive. Of course the occasional archer would try their luck. But that would only reveal their location which would prompt a volley of fireballs sent in their direction.

Beneath his mask Hiccup smirked. Another victory for the Dragon king and the Viking kingdom. Another loss for Drago Bludvist. It was almost too easy.

"Watch out". The source of the warning leapt off her dragon mid-flight. The next image to appear in his head was off him hugging her lifeless body. Tears threatened to escape from his eyes. He let out a tiny almost inaudible cry.

"Hiccup. Hiccup wake up". Hiccup tried to ignore the voice but it persisted. "Wake up son. It's just a dream". Hiccup was ready to keep ignoring the voice but something clicked in his mind. That wasn't his mother's voice. It wasn't even a woman's. Hiccups eyes snapped open immediately and he was greeted by the sight of a great red beard and a small loving smile.

He looked further up the face and although it had been little over four years since the last time he had seen the face, it was a face that wouldn't leave his mind if he tried to push it out. "Don't worry son. It was just a dream" Stoick the vasts soothing voice whispered to his son. The tears that Hiccup had been subconsciously fighting broke out all at once.

This only prompted the large Viking to reach down and carry his tiny son out of bed and into his embrace. Hiccup knew he was dreaming but it felt so real he wished never to wake up again. "I miss you dad" Hiccup whispered in between sobs. He wasn't even trying to fight the steady stream that was flowing down his face.

"I miss you too son" Hiccup felt his hair get wet nut paid no attention to it. The only thing he cared about at that moment was his father's presence. Several moments passed as the father son pair wept silently while enjoying each other's embrace.

Eventually Hiccup spoke up "Why?" was one word. One question but it held enough emotion to let the other know that it had been in his head for a very long time. It had caused the Dragon king several dozen sleepless nights. It had led to him drinking ale until he passed out to avoid the nightmares that had become interlocked with sleep. A question that had driven him to the brink of insanity on more than a few occasions.

"Because I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if it had been you" Stoick answered. "Do you know why I gave you the name Hiccup?"

"It's because that's what I was….. A Hiccup" The young Viking replied. Although he didn't show it, Hiccups past still haunted him. If it hadn't been for that fateful day when he shot toothless down, where would he have been. He often found himself wondering what would have happened if he had been a second to late or too early. He would've stayed as Hiccup the useless till he died. Which wouldn't have been too far away.

Stoick shook his head. "It's because I expected great things from you" Hiccups eyes widened in surprise. "From the day you were born I knew you would do things no other Viking could do. That's why I was always so tough on you. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the first founded Berk. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the second won more battles than any other Viking in the history of history. But I still expected you to outshine them.

"I expected you to be the greatest Hiccup the world will ever see. And I was right. At the age of fifteen you ended a war that had been going on for over three hundred years and befriended the deadliest dragon known to Viking kind. And if I hadn't taken the shot for you that day who would've led the fight against Drago and forced him into full retreat. Who would've united the archipelago and who would've become the first Viking king in over several hundred years? I did what I did partially because I knew that you still had so much more potential"

Hiccup looked into his father's eyes questioningly "Partially?" he asked. Stoick nodded. "The main reason I did that was because I love you son. Always have always will" Hiccup was shocked by what his father said to him. "I loved you when you were the village screw up, when you were the dragon fighting prodigy and when you were the dragon trainer. No matter what you are, remember that you will always be my little boy"

"I love you too dad" Hiccup said while snuggling into his father. Stoick looked lovingly at the five year old boy in his hands. "You will always be my little boy" he whispered while holding him tighter. They stayed in pleasant silence.

Minutes passed but to them it felt like mere seconds to them. "Son" Hiccup looked up to his father "Promise me that after you end this war you will go back a normal life and that you will find someone to love" Hiccup was about to argue but his father quickly added "It's what she would want". This time Hiccup just nodded his head and closed his eyes.

A light gold color started rising from Hiccups head slowly spreading to the rest of his body. It gave him a slightly divine look. When the light had completely cover his body, it started dispersing and hiccups body went with it.

Stoick looked at his hands a look of longing coming to his face. The tears that had stopped flowing a while back threatening to burst forth once again. He looked at his surroundings and the longing on his face turned into pain.

On one side of the room stood a table with multiple papers spread across its surface and an almost completely used candle stood on the corner of the table. On the other side of the room was a small bed with fur covers. Stoick couldn't remember the number of time he had carried hiccup up to that very room and tucked him into those very fur covers. A sad smile formed on his face. The small things were what made him miss his old life the most.

He looked down at the bed where his son was crying a few minutes earlier and let out a sigh. He stood up from the bed then took a last look around the room. Such a small place in the world held a huge place in his heart.

Just like Hiccup had done earlier, the room started disappearing. It took a while or w=the whole room to finish but when it was done all that remained was Stoick standing in a vast white area that spread as far as the eye could see.

A huge man wielding a hammer appeared out of thin air. He wore heavy golf armor from head to toe. He had long blonde hair that reached his neck and clue bright blue eyes that gave the impression that they could look straight through you.

He walked up to Stoick and stood to his right. "So that's him?" He asked. Stoick simply nodded in response. "I thought he would be a little bit bigger". Stoick looked up to the man and smiled "I wouldn't underestimate him"

The other man looked down at Stoick "I won't. For anyone to be chosen for this task they would have to be very formidable" The man placed his hand on Stoicks shoulders the added "Anyone named after me would have to be extremely formidable" the two of them shared a look then they disappeared.

0x0x0x0x0

Hiccup woke up in a better mood than he had in years. No nightmares and no hangover. He looked around his huge room and for the first time since he had moved in, he didn't hate everything about it. He no longer felt like the room and the castle had been paid for by the blood of his father. His father didn't die so that he could become king nor to let him have the castle. No, he died because he loved him.

After getting out of bed and getting dressed, Hiccup decided that he would have breakfast with his friends. Another first after a long time. As he made his way to the dining room he noticed that all the servants and Vikings would actively try to avoid him. He simply shrugged it off.

Hiccup could hear the noise coming from the dining room even before he entered. He walked up to the huge wooden doors that led into the dining room and the two guards that had been standing at the door instantly stood at attention "Good morning your majesty" the one on the left greeted "Your food has already been sent to your room."

Hiccup could tell that they placing some weren't Vikings from first glance but the way the one acted confirmed it. Hiccup figured that he must've been one of the soldiers who had been sent over by one of the dukes that had allied with him (out of fear of being his enemy). "I think I'll eat with everyone else today" Hiccup told the soldier. The man was taken completely off-guard by the answer. He looked at Hiccup as if he had grown a second head before shaking it off.

He nodded then opened the huge door. "His majesty the king Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third" the soldier announced. Hiccup wasn't much for formalities so he didn't wait for the guard to finish before he walked into the room. All the noise that had been present mere seconds before instantly died. Everyone turned their attention to the door.

When they saw Hiccup walk into the room their faces completely changed from joyous to terrified. Snotlout and Tuffnut were wrestling for some reason but instantly let each other go and rushed to their seats. Fishlegs who was in a conversation with some liaisons from different kingdoms instantly went mute as did the liaisons. Ruffnut and Valka were the only ones that didn't seem to care about Hiccups presence and continued their conversation.

Hiccup walked to the head of the table where a chair was reserved or him (although he never used it). The one thing Hiccup had like about having a castle was the separate dining rooms. One was for the king and nobles while the other was for everyone else (although he never used it). "Good morning Hiccup Valka greeted when she finally noticed her son

"Morning mom" Hiccup said while grabbing a plate and placing some cut fruits on it. Hiccup was about to start eating when he caught a glimpse of Snotlout looking at him from the corner of his eyes. Hiccup looked up from his face plate and found every one looking at him with weird expressions. He tried ignoring them but even when he started eating he could still feel their eyes on him.

"Do I have something on my face?" Hiccup asked when it became too weird for him. Several moments passed but he got no response. "Seriously guys, what's wrong?" he asked a little bit louder. This time Snotlout Answered "We should be asking you that question"

Hiccup was a bit surprised by the answer and simply stared at his cousin for a few seconds. "Why would you ask me that?"

"Because its morning and you're here with us but you aren't threatening to have anyone disemboweled, decapitated or impaled in extreme detail"

If Hiccup was surprised by Snotlouts answer then Tuffnuts left him completely shocked. Hiccup looked around the table and saw looks of agreement on everyone's faces except his mothers. "Why would I do that?" he asked incredulously. He simply couldn't believe what he had just heard from his friend.

"Because last week when one of the servants accidentally added eel to toothless' fish, you threatened to have whole family burnt at the stake" Snotlout said then added in a voice imitating Hiccups "But on a low flame so that they could burn slowly and feel every bit of life slowly leaving their bodies"

Ruffnut then added in "And when your breakfast was delivered a few minutes late and you said you would take away all the servants food stores and let them all starve to death" everyone at the table starting laughing.

"Oh and how about that time Snotlout and I broke your bow and you said that you would rip out our bones and hair and use them to make a new one" Tuffnut added while trying to stop himself from laughing. This time even Hiccup laughed along with them.

"Worse off I'm pretty sure that if mom hadn't stopped me, I would have really gone ahead with that one" Hiccup added. And fit of laughs crossed the table. Then Hiccups face went somber. "I guess I haven't been much of a morning person of late" he said with a sigh.

"That's an understatement" Fishlegs spoke up for the first time since Hiccup arrived. "One time you put a few guards on a twenty four hour watch for a whole week because you found them dosing. You said that if one of them so much as winked during that watch it would be their necks and those of everyone outside of the Viking kingdom they had ever talked to". Everyone started laughing uncontrollably once more while the liaisons watched on with fear etched into every part of their face.

0x0x0x0x0

Arandelle

Elsa walked down one of the long hallways in her castle with two guards in tow. She wore a long blue dress that swept the floor behind her. Both of the guard were armed but they knew that they were only with her to show her authority. She didn't need their protection.

They came to a stop when they reached a door at the end of the hallway. Elsa walked up to the door and knocked. Not out of respect but to avoid walking into a scene that would be embarrassing. She heard a muffled yes then opened the door and walked in. The only furniture in the room was a king sized bed and a small wooden chair. Both of which were occupied.

The moment the small man in the chair saw the queen, he jumped out of it and bowed. "What bring your majesty here" he inquired a bit nervously. Walked past the man who was a whole head shorter than her and a whole lot rounder. She stopped next to the bed and looked at the person in it.

It was a boy who looked no more than eighteen years. His face was pale and his grey eyes were dull. "Will he be able to travel?" she asked. Although she was looking at the boy, her question was directed at the small man.

The royal physician shook his head slightly. "He is in no condition to travel. Even if we knew how the terrain there is, I would still advise against it. Two of his ribs are broken and it's a miracle they didn't puncture his lungs. Even the slightest bumps will cause him extreme pain" he explained.

"I can travel" they boy said in a low voice. Elsa hadn't taken her eyes off the boy from the moment she had entered the room and was surprised when he spoke. He didn't even look like he could move his eyes. The boy slowly turned his gaze to the queen and she saw a light in his eyes that hadn't been there a few seconds before.

"I will show you the way to his castle" he said in a higher voice. "What's a little pain?" then ends of his mouth curved upwards into a smile that would be imperceptible from a distance but Elsa was close enough to see it. She resisted the urge to rub is fiery red hair and just nodded.

"Okay Ivar, if you think you can manage then you can come. But the physician will have to come along. Understood?" the boy simply nodded. Elsa turned to the physician "Prepare him for the journey". She then walked out of the room the two guard's right behind her.

The small man turned to the boy "I will go get you some new clothes". He didn't wait for the boy to respond before he turned and left the room. Ivar waited for the physician to get out of ear shot the he reached under his pillow and pulled out a paper and a pencil. He quickly wrote down something then put the pencil back under the pillow.

"You can come out now" he said. A small scaled dragon came out from underneath his bed then jumped onto his legs. Ivar rolled up the paper then gave it to the dragon. The dragon caught it in its mouth. "Get this to Hiccup as soon as possible". The dragon nodded its small head then made its way to an open window. It looked back at Ivar for a second then flew away.

Almost immediately, the physician walked into the room with a bundle of clothes in his hands. "Were you talking to someone" he inquired. Ivar shook his head in response. The physician turned his head to the open window the shrugged and gave the clothes to Ivar.


	6. Night terrors

Chapter 6:

Elsa plastered on her best smile as she made her way out of the castle onto the courtyard. There she found the members of the council, Drago, Ivar and several dozen soldiers. She walked up to Frederik and the older man bowed at her approaching figure. "You are to handle all official matters in my absence and should my sister return before I come back, do not disclose to her the details of the incident that took place here".

Frederik nodded then asked "What should I tell her if she asks of your whereabouts?" Elsa had not thought of that but did not show it. She stayed silent for a few moments before she came up with an answer. "Tell her that have taken a trip to London". Frederik smirked. He knew exactly why she had chosen to London as her cover story.

Soon after Elsa became queen, Anna found out that the only way she could find time to spend with her sister was to assist her with some of her work. This was because Elsa was usually busy and when she was free she would be tired from the day's work. So the princess chose to help her sister whenever possible. As a result, she slowly but surely learnt how to handle some of the political work. Meaning if Elsa lied that she was on a political visit, Anna would find out that it wasn't true.

Her second choice would be to say that she was visiting their cousin in Corona but Anna was also there so that one wouldn't work at all. She could say that she was in Dunbroch Merida had written her sating that she was visiting an old friend of hers from another kingdom although she didn't specify which one. So that would be giving herself away.

So that left her with only one choice. She had been courting the second prince of England for close to three months (Much to Anna's surprise). It wasn't serious seeing as the both of them had pretty much been pressured into it. Elsa by the council and their constant reminders that eventually she would have to get married and 'produce' an heir and Prince Henry by... She wasn't sure who it was but he made it very clear that he was as uncomfortable with the situation as she was.

So saying that she was in London was the perfect way to keep Anna from getting suspicious. Elsa didn't want to burden her sister with the knowledge that she had gone to face a man who could control mythical creatures that could level Arandelle f they pleased. It wouldn't be fair on her and the way Elsa knew her younger sister, she knew that she would do something rash that would most likely get her into trouble.

"And if she asks when you will return?" Frederik's follow up question was easier for Elsa to answer. "Just say that it's indefinite". Once again Frederik simply nodded. Elsa then turned her attention to the rest of the council members. "Frederik is in charge until either Princess Anna or I return" Elsa smiled a little as a thought crossed her mind. A year ago they would have had heart attacks at the mention of Anna running the kingdom but the young princess had showed her capabilities on several capabilities.

"I'm not sure when I'll return or if things will go according to plan. But you can be certain that when I do return the Dragon king and his army will no longer be a problem for Arandelle" Elsa voice held more confidence than she really felt but under no circumstances was she going to show she was terrified.

The queen then turned her attention to Ivar. "Are you sure you will be able to travel?" she asked her voice laced with concern for the boy. Ivar gave her a confident smile before answering "Don't worry about me your majesty I will be fine"

Elsa nodded her head then turned to Drago. "You know what to do right?" The large man nodded in her direction and did nothing more. Elsa offered him a small smile. Ever since the incident with the Dragon king, Drago barely spoke to anyone. Elsa figured that the encounter must've shaken him up.

He must have been reminded of previous encounters with him. Elsa could relate. Ever since that, she couldn't look at fire without having a slight panic attack. Every time she saw a flame she just expected more to start raining down from the heavens.

It nearly drove her insane on the first night when she passed down a hall full of lanterns. It was the first time she lost control of her powers since the day of her coronation. The very mention of the Dragon king made her flinch although she tried to cover it up.

As much as she tried to deny it, the Dragon king had left a strong impression on her and she was terrified of him. But fear wasn't going to stop her from trying to protect her kingdom. She would do whatever was necessary to take down the threat. Even if it meant trading her life.

0x0x0x0x0

Loud cheers came from the courtyard of the dragon kings castle. Dozens of Vikings shouted at the top of their lungs as they cheered on the two contestants of an archery competition. The names of the contestants could be heard from several hundred metres away as the Vikings tried to outdo each other in cheering their champions on.

While others shouted the name of the dragon king, the others shouted the name of the redheaded princess of Dunbroch. The competition that had originally consisted eight participants had the number reduced to two.

The princess of Dunbroch took out the last arrow from her quiver and notched it. She let out a long breath then aimed for the target that was roughly fifty metres away. She inhaled, exhaled once more then let the arrow loose.

For what felt like the hundredth time that day, the arrow hit the bull's eye. Three breaths hadn't passed before the target left of the one the princess had hid also got an arrow imbedded in it. Another bull's eye.

The cheers grew louder than they were mere seconds before. Merida turned to look at the person who was trying to outdo her. She found herself looking directly into the forest green eyes of the Dragon king, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. He had a smug smirk on his face and was looking at her challengingly.

Merida returned a smirk of her own. She wasn't going to let him win without a struggle. Scratch that, she wasn't going to let him win period. She called for another quiver. Her fourth one that day. Hiccup followed suit.

Merida was tired of the competition so she decided to end it with her next shot. She took two arrows from her quiver and notched them at the same time. Everyone present went silent as soon as they realised what the princess wanted to do.

It took her a little longer to aim but she didn't want to mess up the shot. She waited a few seconds then let the arrows fly. It took a few seconds but surely the two arrows both hit the bull's eye. Merida let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and everyone burst out in loud applause.

Merida turned to Hiccup once more with a smug look but he didn't show any signs of giving. Instead he copied Merida's action and notched two arrows at the same time. However, instead of aiming for his target he turned to the one the princess had just hit.

Merida gasped when she realised what he was planning on doing. The same went for everyone else. Hiccup took a little longer than Merida to aim. A few tense seconds passed before he released the arrows. Merida saw the smirk on his face before the arrows found their targets.

The two arrows buried themselves in the arrows Merida had fired. The silence instantly disappeared as if it had never existed replaced by the wild shout of the onlookers. Every time Hiccup and Merida faced off it would end the same way. An unbelievable shot and a very amazed very crazy crowd. Just the way they liked it.

Hiccup walked up to Merida then shouted over the cheering crowd "We're even again". The princess nodded knowing that it was pointless trying to argue in the madness

0x0x0x0x0

"So I see you've been practicing" Merida said to Hiccup over dinner. Hiccup looked at her the shrugged "It's the only way I can keep up with you" he said then added "It's like you get better every time we meet"

Merida smiled at the compliment. "A lady's got to have her hobbies".

"More like a natural talent" Hiccup mused

"You could call it that"

Hiccup and Merida were the only ones in the dining room that evening. Everyone else chose to dinner in the hall to give the friends some space so that they could catch up.

The two royals spent the rest of the evening sharing some small talk and stories. After they finished their meals, they stayed in the dining room just talking about anything that came to mind.

At some point in the conversation Merida expression went serious before she asked Hiccup a question. "So I heard that the Dragon king made an appearance in Arandelle. I wonder what he was doing there."

Hiccup hesitated a little then answered "Sightseeing I guess"

Merida's expression became even more firm. "Hiccup" she said with a serious tone.

Hiccup let out a sigh. "Drago is staying in Arandelle. He was looking for help from the queen" he stopped briefly but continued when Merida gave him a death glare "So I tried to give them reason not to help him"

"What did you do?"

"I made it rain"

Merida gasped. She'd seen Hiccup 'make it rain' before and she wouldn't want to be on the receiving end. She still hadn't forgotten the smell of burning flesh. "Was the Elsa there?"

Hiccup looked confused when he asked "Who?"

"Elsa. The queen with white hair who can control snow"

"Yes, she was there. So what?"

"Is she okay?" Merida asked with a hint of worry in her voice. It was very small but Hiccup caught it.

"I'm not sure. Maybe" Hiccup thought for second about the situation they had been in then gave another answer. "Maybe not"

Merida's face paled at the answer. She knew what Hiccup and his dragon army were capable of and although Elsa could be a formidable opponent, she knew that the snow queen didn't stand a chance against him.

Hiccup sensing his friends' unease, started thinking of ways to calm her. It took him a few moments but then something popped up in his mind. "At least she is alive" he stated. Merida who was on brink of lashing out at the other occupant of the room turned to him in confusion. "I have a friend in Arandelle, he sent me a letter late last night saying that the queen and Drago would be departing this morning"

"If my calculations are right and they didn't come across any problems, they should arrive here late in the night"

"Drago is coming here and you're just sitting around doing nothing!" Merida shouted. Her face went from pale to flushed in an instant. "You should be preparing your soldiers and dragons"

Hiccup gave himself a mental pat on the back. That was the Merida he wanted to see.

"Don't worry, everything is already prepared. I have a welcoming party waiting for them just outside of the castle. Far enough from the castle to prevent damage to the castle should there be need to fight, yet close enough that I will be able to travel there in short time to prevent unnecessary hostilities"

Merida was impressed. Hiccup was never unprepared. Although their combat skills were almost at par, the Viking king was miles ahead of her when it came the strategic department. She let out a long sigh. Sometimes it was almost impossible to believe that he was the person used to trip all over himself when walking and could barely lift a training sword.

"Hiccup" Merida said small barely audible tone. The Vikings attention had been on her all along and she didn't wait to him to acknowledge her "Can you do me a favour?"

"Sure, anything for you" he responded.

"Should there be need to fight like you said, can you please not hurt Elsa" Merida might not have said exactly what was on her mind but she knew that he understood what she meant 'Please don't kill her'. "Elsa and I have been friends since we were very little. Since before you and I met. So I can't stand to see anything bad happen to her"

Hiccup finally understood why Merida's face had paled earlier. She was worried about her friend. And rightfully so. Hiccup had lost count of how many people he had killed or sent to their deaths. Be it soldiers, peasants or royalty.

Hiccup admired Merida's loyalty and bravery. Unlike most of his allies from other kingdoms, she didn't ally herself with him out of fear of becoming his enemy. And she never turned her back on her friends and allies.

Hiccup looked into her deep blue eyes for what felt like an eternity to her. Eventually he spoke up "I promise". Two words but the effect they had on the princess was amazing. Her whole face lit up and a huge smile found its way onto her face.

She jumped out of her chair and ran over to the Viking before giving him a bear hug. "You're the best Hiccup" she shouted.

"And you're crushing my lungs" he answered.

All of the sudden the door burst open and a soldier ran into the room. "Our scouts have spotted troops from Arandelle heading this way from the south" he said as he knelt down. 'Obviously one of the dukes' men' Merida thought to herself. She looked closer at the man's features and was surprised to see that his face was red.

It was only then she realised that she was still hugging Hiccup. The soldier must've thought that he walked in on something. Immediately Merida let go of Hiccup and took a few steps away from her. Her face had turned red just like the soldiers'.

To his merit Hiccup hadn't reacted in anyway way that would rouse suspicions. He had simply turned his attention to the other man in the room as soon as Merida had let go of him. Nothing else.

"Has the queen been spotted?" Hiccup inquired.

The soldier shook his head. "No but we suspect that she is in one of the carriages" His face had finally regained its original colour.


	7. Confrontation

**So so so so sorry guys. Schools been extremely tough and truth be told I completely forgot about this little project. I'd really like to thank madguest for the reminder otherwise I don't when the next update would've been. I just whipped up something to appease you. So here goes...**

 **Confrontations**

 **"** So Ivar how much do you know about the Dragon King?" Elsa asked as a large castle started appearing across the horizon. Its appearance sent shivers down her spine. She knew fully well that if her plan didn't work out then she could be endangering not only her life but the lives of all the citizens of Arandelle. But if it did work ou, and she hoped with every fibre of her being that it would then that would be one less threat to her people.

"Hiccup"

"What?" Elsa asked a bit confused as to why the boy in her carriage would call one of the most terrifying existences in the mortal world (In her opinion) a hiccup.

"His name is Hiccup" the boy clarified to which only confused the queen even more. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. He doesn't like it when people call him the dragon king" he said in a flat tone.

Elsa uttered an almost inaudible thank you after receiving that little piece of information. She didn't want to anger the man more than necessary.

After some seconds of silence Ivar continued "He's not someone I would want as an enemy" 'well that's encouraging' thought to herself. "I heard that after he was crowned king of the vikings there were a few tribes that didn't agree with the choice and tried to use their dragons to usurp the throne". A look of absolute terror flashed across his face for an instant but it disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared.

" How did that end up?" Elsa asked asked before thinking 'well obviously it failed. The man is still king'

"All of them. Every single one of them. He wiped them all out. Not even the children were spared. He wiped three tribes out of existence in the span of one night. Sometimes even I wonder if they ever existed"

Elsa's heart shook. How ruthless could one man be? For a moment the thought of turning around and going back home passed through her mind but she squashed it. 'I have to do this for Arandelle. For Anna'. Then another thought came "How did he beat them so badly? Didn't the other tribes have dragons too?"

Ivar looked out the window of the carriage as if deep in thought. Maybe he was trying to remembered or was trying to find the courage to say what came out of his mouth next "His dragon, the black one" Elsa remembered it "Its the alpha. It has complete control over all the other dragons and..."

'And. And! How could there possibly be an and! What could possibly be worse than The Dragon king controlling the alpha dragon!'. Elsa's mind was in complete chaos. Now that she thought about it, she realised that she never saw the black dragon act on that day. There had to be a reason it was alpha right?

"There are rumours that he can actually control dragons without the help of the alpha. Some people call him the dragon half blood. They say that he got blessed or cursed with the power to control dragons by the gods. That depends on which side of the battle your on"

'Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse'. Elsa kept a blank expression the whole time the boy was talking. She was hiding how she felt (in true Elsa fashion). She thought that she was terrified of the Dragon king before but now she was utterly shaken.'why did I even ask' she thought.

"However" Ivar said out of nowhere. Elsa turned to the boy thinking 'that's enough bad news for a life time thank you very much'. "His subjects say that he is the best thing that ever happened to the viking archipelago. I don't blame them really. I heard that the families of all the people on the frontlines are treated as practically royalty and that apart from the fighters everyone else lives an extremely peaceful life. Some even go as far as saying that this might be the most peaceful and flourishing period in the history of the archipelago"

Elsa was more than surprised to hear that. She never expected to receive such a glowing review on the man who wiped out three tribes without (she suspected) batting an eyelid. She was expecting him to be a cold blooded ruler who took everything for himself and left his subjects with barely enough to get by if any.

"So" the doctor who had been silently listening all along finally spoke up. He was in the the queens carriage to keep an eye on the boy. "What you're saying is that he's the type of king that most kingdoms wish they had. One that treats his subject with kindness and keeps their best interests at heart and handles his enemies with a strong fist or keeps them under his boot. I did not expect that at all"

The doctors words opened Elsa's eyes and apart from fear, she developed a new feeling for the Dragon king. Respect.

"We're here your majesty" a soldier walked up to Elsa carriage and said through the window. Elsa nodded then let outa long breath to calm her heart that started beating rapidlyout of nowhere.

OxOxOxOxO

Hiccup looked ahead as a soldier opened the door to Elsa's carriage. The queen stepped out then looked around before her eyes landed on him. Hiccup could've sworn he saw her flinch but he wasnt sure as it had been practicality nonexistent. Elsa didn't break eye contact and neither did he. After a few seconds of the staring contest Hiccup broke the silence "You really are as beautiful as they say"

Elsa almost fell over after hearing him say that. 'You almost killed me and this is the first thing you decide to say to me'. Of course she didn't say it but she had a strong urge to say it. She simply nodded and muttered a thank you.

"As much as I'd have loved to just kill you and your entourage and save myself all this talking, I have a friend who doesn't want you dead. So just hand over Drago and no one losses a limb" Elsa was surprised by how he could compliment her then threaten her the next instant. However what surprised her more was the fact that there was someone on the vikings side who wanted her alive.

After giving it some thought she came to the conclusion that there was some big hairy viking who wanted to vent on her. The thought made her forget all her previous fear and replaced it with rage. Apparently her soldiers came to the same conclusion as they drew their weapons with looks filled with hate and disgust plastered on their faces.

They would've rather died than let some filthy viking desecrate their queen. Seeing this Hiccup spoke "Please don't do this. If I wanted you dead there would be nothing to stop me"

After hearing that Statement Elsa almost instinctively looked up. It was extremely dark out but she was sure that there were no dragons around. This greatly boosted her courage. "I don't think you alone could fight off all of us" Even though toothless was beside him Elsa was certain that she could handle the dragon and her soldiers could take out the king.

She had never planned on returning from this visit. She was planning on taking the vikings down with her. Hiccup smirked when he realised what she was thinking. "I'm impressed. I never thought you would think of something so drastic." He praised then smiled coldly. " Just one problem. You're surrounded"

All of the sudden dragons started appearing out of nowhere with riders on there backs. Everyone was taken off guard. Then more dragons came out from underground. Those dragons had several rows of teeth and huge heads. They let out roars that shook the soldiers to the core. Some even dropped their weapons and accepted their fate.

"So my dear queen" Hiccup spoke in a soft tone this time. It would have been soothing had it not been in the current situation. "Hand over Drago and no one losses a limb"


	8. The Ice Queen's revenge

**The Ice Queen's revenge**

Apart from losing control of her powers on some rare occasions, Elsa considered herself as someone who could solve any problem brought her way. That meant having to make some extremely tough decisions at times. Whenever possible she didn't believe in minimizing casualties but completely preventing them. However that wasn't possible. Her current situation was an example.

Either she could fight the vikings and their dragons and risk losing not only her life but the lives of everyone else who travelled with her or she could hand over Drago save several over lives. 'But what assurance do I have that he won't attack us as soon as he has Drago' she thought. She inspected her surroundings and came to the realisation that there were as many dragons and viking as soldiers. Possibly more.

She turned her attention back tothe dragon king and found that he was patiently waiting for her response. The same could not be said about the vikings in the dragons' backs. The brandished their weapons in a manner that showed their willingness, maybe even hope for an all out brawl.

After giving it some thought, she came up with a third option. "How about this" she said to Hiccup to which he simply raised an eyebrow. "Mr Bludvist is a long time ally of our kingdom and even hails from one of our colonies. He travelled to your archipelago under the request of the former king who was also my father"

From the cornes if her eyes she noticed that the expressions of the vikings turned to surprise before once more turning to those of absolute hate and anger. 'Did I say something wrong?'. As for Hiccup, while he didn't openely show his hostility, she saw a his face twitch a little but that was enough to inform her that he was also affected.

"So I am willing to discuss with you and pay back for any losses that you may havefaced because of him". Why minimize the casualties when you can avoid them altogether. Elsa expected Hiccup to disagree with her and she was ready to argue. What she didn't expect was for him to laugh. He continued laughing like a madman for several more seconds before finally reigning himself in.

He took a few more seconds to catch his breath before looking at Elsa with a serious expression. " Fine then. My men will guide you to my castle. We can have proper discussions there"

He didn't give her a chance to reply. As soon as he finished talking he hopped onto Toothless' back and the dragon took off immediately. The pair was followed by just over a dozen dragons and the rest stayed to guide the queen and her entourage. The soldier commander walked up to the queen then asked "What do we do?"

Elsa gave a defeated sigh "Its not like he gave usany other options". The commander nodded then signalled to the other soldiers to sheath their weapon, an order they gladly followed. A burly man with dark hair and a long beard walked up to Elsa then instructed her to follow him.

 **OxOxOxOxO**

"So how did it go?" Valka asked her son as soon as he arrived at the castle. She already knew what he was planning on doing if the arandellians(not sure if this is right) tried to resist. At times she wasn't sure how to feel about Hiccup anymore. She was proud of him for uniting the vikings and leading them into what some referee to as their golden age but she also felt sorry for him because of what he had to sacrifice to achieve it.

"They are on their way here as we speak" he said after he dismounted Toothless. The other dragons landed behind him and his partner not longer after. He turned to the leader of the group and started giving out orders. It only took a few minutes then the group left.

"Is Drago with them?"

"No he isn't. I didn't catch his scent."

"Didn't the boy say that they left together"

"Yes but the scouts said that they went in different directions. So I sent someone to tail him"

Valka massaged her temple. Just thinking about Drago was enough to give anyone a headache. She wondered how Hiccup hadn't broken down yet at times.

"So why exactly are the arandellians coming here if Drago isn't with them?" Valka asked. Hiccup smirked. He recalled how much he had laughed when the queen had suggested that she have a talk with him. Truth be told, he had found himself caught off guard by the suggestion. On the bright side she saved him plenty of time.

Sincea certain redhead had asked him not to hurt the queen, he came to the conclusion that he had to convince her that they weren't the bad guys. He had to change his entire plan but he was willing to do anything for Merida who had been his best human friend for as long as he could remember. So although he had to go through a lot more than he originally planned it was worth it to see her smile.

 **OxOxOxOxO**

Elsa looked out the window of the room she had been given. She saw some light snow falling and gave out a resigned sigh. After they had reached the castle they were given a small meal before she was led to the room she was currently in and her soldiers were taken to the barracks. Except the ones who were guarding her room.

She hadn't seen Hiccup since she arrived. Two to three hours had passed since she arrived and she suspected that everyone was asleep. Apart from the servants who had served them and a few vikings who had glared daggers at her she hadn't met anyone else. Security in the castle wasn't as tight as she had expected. Infact in was practically none extistent.

She understood. Who in their right mind would attack a castle that was most likely full of dragons. She looked out the window once more and the snow was intensifying at a rate visible to the naked eye. Her expression changed to a resolute one. She was going to take dlthe dragon king and his army down. No matter the cost. She would make the vikings regret ever attacking Arandelle.

 **OxOxOxOxO**

Merida pulled on her light blanket sleepily. She was freezing. She thought that she must've forgotten to close her window before going to bed. After a few minutes of tossing and turning she got out of bed.

As soon as she did she involuntarily shiverred. It was freezing cold. She walked to her window and just before she closed it, she noticed that it was snowing outside. She was a bit surprised. Winter was at least a month away and forsnow to already be falling was a bit odd. She closed the window then turned to go back to bed.

She took only one step before she slipped ad fell. The ground was very cold. She looked down and shockingly the ground was iced over. A moment later, a horrible thought popped up in her head. "Oh no" she whispered then got up and sprinted out of the room.

 **OxOxOxOxO**

Fred, the commander of the troops Elsa travelled with ordered his men to stop then dismounted his horse. He looked back at the castle they had just left. "As soon as it starts snowing try your best to find a way out of there" he recalled the young queen saying. He tried his best to argue but she was adamant.

He felt like she had he was abandoning her. However he knew what she was capable of and that they would most likely just be holding her back. He had a good idea of what she was planning on doing which reminded him of the eternal winter she had unknowingly unleashed on Arandelle. He prayed that she would succeed.

Although the original plan was for them to return to Arandelle, he chose to stay just outside of the storms range. The men set up camp then watched as the storm slowly intensified. Just over an hour later they could no ponder make out the silhouette of the castle or anything else within the storm.

Fred took the first watch which was preety uneventful. Apart from one scare where they thought that they were being ambushed which turned out to only be a flock of birds that were hiding in the bushes, everything went smoothly. When his shift was coming to an end he did one last sweep around the area then returned to his tent. He had only started to feel sleep creating in when he heard some faint roars and what he suspected were explosions.

He quickly made his way out of the tent then asked the first soldier he came across what was happening. It didn't take long for the soldier to explain. According to him there were no hostiles heading their way and as for the sounds that Fred had heard ealier, he assumed that they came from a battle between Elsa and the dragons.

Fred sent him and a few other men to survey the area olaround the camp once more and told everyone else to prepare to return to the castle as soon as the storm ended. He turned to look at the storm and noticed that whenever an explosion rang out it was accompanied by a faint blue light. However considering the distance between them and source of the lights, he could only despair when he came to the conclusion that it had to be extremely strong.

"I hope your okay your majesty" he said to himself then busied himself with preparing to leave.

 **OxOxOxOxO**

Merida got to Hiccups room just in time to see him take off on Toothless' back going out through the balcony. She called out to him but it was too late. Toothless was already gone. She ran out of the room and noticed that ice was creeping deeper and deeper into the castle. She had to stop running to avoid falling again. A few tiresome and slippery minutes later she came across two vikings who were busy trying to shatter the ice that had left their legs stuck to the floor.

She asked what had happened and they said that it was Elsa who had done it to them. Merida tried to help them out but after several minutes had passed and they still hasn't made any noticeable progress, she left to look for help. It was when she was nearing the the doors thatled to the courtyard when she heard the first explosion.

She stopped for a few breaths worth of time where several more explosions rang out. They were then followed by a long silence which was disrupted by a whistling sound. Merida almost instinctively ran away from the door and threw herself onto the hard floor. She barely registered the pain that shot through her body as the loudest explosion yet rang out and made the ground shake.

She heard something hit the door then a thud was heard as it fell to the floor. A soft groan came soon after. "Elsa!" Merida shouted. She scrambled to her feet then frantically pulled on the door handle. No matter how hard she tried the door wouldn't budge.

 **OxOxOxOxO**

Hiccup looked down and saw Elsa stand up. She shook her head a little then turned her attention back to the dragon and viking pair. 'Dammit' he thought ' She's much harder to deal with than I thought'.

Hiccup has been making preparations for the following day when he noticed that it had started snowing. He didn't pay much attention to it at first but when it started getting worse, he realised that something was wrong. He had heard of the Ice queens' ability to manipulate the weather but he never thought that it was to such an extent.

He immediately rushed back to his room and got his gear before he went to face her. What he found truly shocked him. He found Elsa fending off no less than a dozen vikings and their dragons single handedly. She hadn't killed anyone but simply froze them to the ground. However with how cold it was, they would succumb to frostbite.

Hiccup stepped in immiderately. He drew her attention by telling Toothless to fire a few weak plasma blast at her, giving the other vikings a chance to retreat. After they had all left, he and his draconic partner executed a dive bomb. Elsa was able to defend against it just in time but the barrier she had made had been rushed and hadn't been able to completely dispel the attack.

The moment she regained her bearings, she sent a flurry of ice blasts at the duo in the air. Hiccup tried his best to direct Toothless through the attacks but the storm greatly impeded the dragons ability to fly. This led to a few of the attacks barely missing before one of them caught the dragons wing. Hiccup reacted swiftly by pulling out inferno and attempting to chip away the ice. Toothless let out an angry roar and starter preparing a plasma blast. Hiccup was too caught up with the ice and didn't notice his friends action.

Due to the inability to use one of his wings the pair started falling uncontrollably. However Toothless who was infuriated still managed to fire the plasma blast in the right direction. Elsa was able to form a barrier in time but once more it was unable to resist the impact and it shattered almost immediately. Elsa was sent flying and a few moments later the pair crashed onto the spot Elsa had previously been standing on and slid before slamming into the castles door.

The door was forced open and Merida, who had still been struggling with it ran into the courtyard. The first thing that came into her line of sight was Hiccup who was struggling to get back on his feet. She rushed over to help him up. When he noticed her, he said sarcastically "You were right, I should try hard not to hurt her"

Merida gave a small smile before her expression turned to one of concern. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"I consider that ine of our best crashes" he sad jokingly "Isn't that right Bud?" Toothless just gave a light pur. Seeing that the both of them were fine Merida gave a bright smile. All of Tue sudden Hiccup pushed her away. When she turned to ask him why, she found Hiccup and Toothless were nowhere to be seen and in their place was a giant block of ice. "Hiccup!" The redhead shouted.


	9. Lets talk

Like I said before this is literally the first story I've ever written but it really won't be the last all thanks to your favs and comments. I would like to thank everyone who has followed and favorited (not sure if that's a word) this story in person but... . So without further ado

Chapter 9: Let's talk

A strong shout brought Elsa back to her senses. She could hardly believe it when she saw the streak of ice leave her hands and connect with the viking and his dragon. As soon as she had seen that the pair had landed she unleashed her magic without sparing a second to look at the redheaded woman who had run to them.

She had received a few knocks but nothing serious. If anything they had barely touched her. Only the wind that came off from the explosions that resulted from the plasma blast had thrown her around a few times. She would have suspected that the duo was intentionally avoiding hurting her if she hadn't personally witnessed how cruel the viking king was.

Turning her attention to the source of the shout, she was taken aback by how familiar the wild fiery red hair looked. After a brief moment of hesitation the queen slowly started walking toward the familiar figure. Only after getting close enough to confirm her suspicion did she break out into an all out sprint.

"what's she doing here? Did he kidnap her? Did he attack Dunbroch before Arandelle?" many questions ran through Elsas mind as she made her way towards Merida.

Elsa could see her friend banging her hands against the block of ice that held Hiccup and Toothless and each time those small hands made contact with the ice, she felt like her heart would jump out of her chest. Although she was certain that the pair wouldnt be able to escape anytime soon she wasn't ready to take any risks.

By the time she got to Merida, the redhead had already stopped hitting the ice and just knelt with her head drooping. Elsa didn't bother asking what was going on nor did she notice the tears streaming down her friends' face. She just reached for Meridas hand

And said hurriedly "Let's go before more of them get here".

Only after Elsa pulled on the other females hand and felt a strong resistance did she take a look at her. Seeing the constant flow of tears rolling down her friends face almost broke her.

She knelt down next to her friend then took her into her embrace. "Whatever he did to you..." she started completely misunderstanding the source of the princess' sorrow.

"Whatever it is, I promise you that he will..."

"Please free him"

Elsa froze completely. For moment she thought that she had misheard. Then after processing the words, she was certain that she misunderstood. "What did you say?" she asked a bit hesitantly.

Merida pulled out of her embrace then lifted her head so that she could look her friend in the eyes. "Please unfreeze Hiccup and Toothless" she said in a clear firm voice.

Elsa felt her heart break a little. Merida one of the few people who she was able to call a friend was actually asking her to free the man who had killed and injured so many of her people without so much as batting an eye. "No" she thought to herself. "Mer, don't worry. Whatever he's threatening you with I will help you overcome it". It was the only plausible reason she could think of why her friend would be asking for his release. Blackmail.

"Elsa you don't understand..." but she was cut off

"No you don't understand. If I set him free, I'm not sure if I will be able to protect the both of us. Especially you!" Elsa said with a hint of urgency. "Just come with me and I'll help you out with whatever it is he..."

The young queen abruptly stopped in the middle of her sentence when she noticed a faint blue light that seemed to be coming from the block of ice. Merida followed Elsas gaze and a look of excitement appeared on her face. A moment later it turned into fear and she grabbed Elsas hand then started running.

As if reacting to the sudden motion of the two females, the ice shattered into dozens of pieces with a loud bang. If was soon followed by a roar that sent shivers down the spines of both friend and foe.

Hiccup and Toothless stood where the block of ice previously lay a dangerous look in both pairs of eyes. Hiccup looked around for a few seconds before his eyes fell on Elsa and Merida who were picking themselves off the ground. He pulled out inferno the blade setting ablaze immediately.

Hiccup started walking toward the two but his eyes were on Elsa the whole time. He could see that she was confused by what had just happened. Only when he raised his sword did she react by raising both of her hands towards him. However someone reacted before her.

Merida found herself standing between two powers that could kill her easily if they wanted to or if they reacted a second too late but she wasn't scared. It was because she knew that neither one of them was making a move to kill the other. One of them because it wasn't in her nature and the other because she'd asked.

"You don't have to do this" Merida said in a soft voice

XoXoXoXoX

"I can't believe you" Elsa said barely managing to keep herself from shouting. "What if he attacked you?!"

After Merida stopped Hiccup from restarting the fight he just whispered to her that getting Elsa back into the castle was her problem now and that he'd talk to her in the morning then he begrudgingly walked away while grumbling something about how he should avoid getting frozen again in the future.

Toothless gave Merida a questioning look before following his bestfriend. Merida unconsciously braced herself for the barrage of questions that she knew was coming her way before turning to Elsa. But it never came they just looked at each other for a few minutes. Only when the silence got unbearable did Merida speak up.

"It's kind of cold out here. How about we go inside?" she said a bit awkwardly. And of course we know what came after that.

"I know that you have a lot of questions but I'll answer them once we get inside" Merida insisted.

"I will only follow you after you answer one question for me" not giving Merida the chance to accept or decline she continued "How do you know that monster and why are you here?"

Meridas first thought was to defend Hiccup and say that he wasn't a monster but she decided that it wasn't a good time for arguing.

"First of all, you have to pomise me that you will come with me after I explain everything" Merida said in a tone that told her friend that there was no room for negotiation. Elsa just nodded and thus Merida started telling the story of a viking heir and a princess who managed to befriend each other despite the differences in their characters.

Elsa listened silently and only reacted when Merida told her about how he lost his foot, his father then himself

"I know that you and Hiccup didn't have a great start. Heck that was mostly the worst first meeting between nobles. But... I" Merida stopped for a second to think her next words through "I promise that if you give him a chance to explain himself, it will make things much easier for the both of you"

"Fine. I'll talk to him but if I'm not satisfied by what he has to say, remember..." a dark look found itself to Elsas face and the temperature dropped drastically "A blood debt can only be repaid in blood"


End file.
